A Place to stay
by Little Miss Lost
Summary: Oneshot. Jate off the island fluff. That petty much says it all. Please review.


**Well, my new story. I was on vacation and I had this image stuck in my head. Kate standing at the edge of a cliff, her hair blown off. And I had to write a fic about it. That´s what came out. Pointless Jate baby fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Lost or any of the characters**

**I´m sorry if there are any mistakes. As always.**

* * *

A place to stay

Kate Shepard woke up early this morning. She got up, put on a warm jeans, her brown sweater and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her husband asleep in their bed.

Kate walked through the floor and decided to make some tea, so she got into the kitchen. She yawned as she poured some water into the electric kettle. When the water was hot she took out a cup and a teabag of peppermint tea. She poured the water into the cup, took it and walked over to the window.

She could see the sun rise. The green fields were wet from the dew and when she opened the window she could actually smell spring. Yes, smell. Kate always knew when the spring was about to come. Every year she had one day in february or march when she could smell this special scent and from that moment she told everyone that it was spring. She didn't listen to the calendars date. She just had her own feeling.

Slowly she closed the window again, took a cloth and wrapped it around her shoulders. She opened the door and walked out, trough the grass and right to the cliff, which was the last piece of land, behind it just the ocean and nothing else to see.

The wind blew her dark hair off, but Kate didn't care. She just took deep breaths of the ocean air and relaxed. Suddenly she felt someone's hands lay at her stomach. She looked down. Her stomach had grown fast the last months, now it was really big, but that was according to Jack normal. Their child needed its space.

"Morning, Honey" Jack said and kissed her on the cheek before he pulled his arms around her from behind. Kate nestled against his chest. "Morning," She replied. "It's spring. Can you feel it?"

Jack grinned. "You and your spring! I just feel that it's really fresh out here. You should be careful. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Kate smiled. "I´m fine. C'mon be happy with me. Our child will be born in spring. That's great."

"It is great. Maybe we should name it with a flower name?" Jack suggested.

Kate frowned. "Like Rose or Lily or something? No way. My child won't be named after a flower. And what when it's a boy? There is no such thing as a flower boy name."

Jack laughed. "I was just saying. I mean there isn't much time left. We should think about a name."

Kate sighed. "Okay, but not now. It's too early in the morning to discuss something like that."

"Right. I'm gonna get in and make some breakfast. Do you want your pancakes?" Jack wanted to know.

"Aw, you know I love pancakes. Of course I want some. I'm gonna follow you in some minutes." She answered. She thought about the day she had been at this place for the first time.

_-Flashback-_

_They had arrived at their hotel at 2 p.m.. After all those hours of flight the two of them had fallen into their bed and had slept like dead._

_But the next morning they had had their house visiting. With Jacks High School friend Heather, who sold the house they drove about half an hour till they arrived at a small land house. Kate had loved it from the moment she'd seen it. That's it She had thought. Heather led them through the garden and had shown them several rooms of the house. Jack seemed to like it. In fact he had fallen more in love with every room he saw. At the end of their "tour" they'd walked out behind the house. Jack and Kate had looked around and both whispered "Oh my god." The view was so beautiful. It remembered them at their time on the island together. They could see the waves breaking and hear the rustle of the ocean. Smiling they looked at each other._

_"__It's great." Jack said._

_"__It's perfect." Kate sighed._

_"__It's the one."_

_Heather had smiled. She had known exactly what they we're talking about. It had been quite hard for her to sell the house, because it reminded her of her childhood. But she had known that it would be in good hands._

_"So you guys really wanna do this? Move here. Leave your past behind and get a new life?"_

_Jack had looked at Kate. She'd taken a deep breath before she'd replied. "Hell yeah. That's all I want."_

_Jack had nodded. "A new life is pretty much the least we deserve after all."_

_"Okay, I'll leave you two alone" And Heather had walked into the house again._

_Jack had pulled Kate into an embrace. "How do you feel about this?"_

_"Right now I'm the happiest woman in the world."_

_-End Flashback-_

Kate smiled. That's why she loved him so much. Because he would anticipate her wishes. He would take care of her, no matter what would happen. He would love her till the end. Her and their child. He made her feel save and he had understand why she wanted to move here, Ireland, where nobody knew her. Though she had been released from prison, she never felt free in the United States, where everybody knew the survivors of flight 815, with all those reporters, always searching for some great new story. And then they had bought this house, moved here and had started their new life. It would be the last change of scenery for Kate. Finally she had found a place to stay.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I got 4 for my last story A moment to keep. What about 5 this time? Thanks.**


End file.
